The Dressing Room
by ellenvictoria22
Summary: A continuation of "Cuban Pals". This is dedicated to GeneaLady in honor of her birthday! This story gets a little wild for Lucy and Ricky, so prepare yourselves before reading!


The Dressing Room

**Lucy's Point of View**

Lucy had no idea that she was really dancing with Ramon, Renita's dancing partner from Cuba. She had become insecure with Renita Perez, who had been Ricky's dancing partner when she was a little girl. That little girl grew into a woman and Lucy didn't want her husband anywhere near this vixen. That's how she got herself into this routine and dancing with a guy who had a strange African getup on. Here she was, in a red dress, thinking she'd be dancing with her husband, which she was always ready to do.

Lucy kept running around the stage, terrified of the man that kept following her. She tried to hide in the orchestra, hide behind a waiter, even tried to blend in with a table full of strangers, but nothing worked. As she sat at the table, "blending in", she felt someone behind her, pick up her chair and set her down in the middle of the stage. Not knowing what to do next, she got up and used her head to immobilize the strange man by ramming into his stomach. This seemed to keep him from chasing her, but as she got to the exit of the stage, another strange man with a mask jumped in front of her and everything went dark.

**Ricky's Point of View**

Ricky had just finished his song of "Similau" and walked off to the side of the stage so Renita and Ramon could do their dance together. It was wonderful to see his past join together with his present. Introducing Renita to Lucy filled him with such joy. He likedshowing his wife what his life looked like before her, but he **loved** showing the people from his past the woman that he was completely in love with and would be with for the rest of his life.

As he watched from the stage, the spotlight hit the center and there she was, the woman who kept him on his toes and always made his life exciting, whether he enjoyed it at the time or not. It was Lucy and part of him wasn't surprised that she was there. He expected her to be her usual self and work her way into the show. Ricky knew that he should be upset with her, but he just couldn't seem to be. He found it completely amusing to watch Ramon chase Lucy around the dance floor. She had it coming and enjoyed watching her find ways to hide from him. Looking down at his hand, he noticed that he still had his African mask and thought of an idea to scare her even more. Keeping his eye on the stage, he saw Lucy start to run for the exit after head butting Ramon. Thinking quickly, he put the mask on and jumped in front of her at the exit. She screamed and he quickly caught her passed out in his arms. It couldn't have been better if it had been planned out. Away he carried Lucy down the hall and into his dressing room.

**(Note: This is where my actual story takes place)**

Ricky set a passed out Lucy on the couch that he kept in his dressing room, went back to the door to close and lock it. He wanted some alone time with his wife after the stunt that she just pulled. He went to the sink in the bathroom to get a washcloth and ran it under cold water. Bringing it back to where his wife lay, he put it on her forehead to try to bring her back to consciousness. He looked at her and started to gently rub her cheek with the back of his hand. As he did this, he took in her entire outfit. She looked absolutely stunning in her red dress and loved how it hugged in just the right way.

As he was looking at her and admiring her body, he heard a moan coming from her. She had a pained look on her face and saw that she was trying to open her eyes, but was squinting. The light seemed to be too harsh for her. As she managed to open them fully, he saw her face go from confusion to panic.

"AHHH!" she shrieked, as she looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Ricky! You still have your mask on! You scared me half to death!"

"Well, it serves you right. What are you doin', thinkin' you can break into the show. What do I always tell you?" asked Ricky, as he took the mask off from his face.

"That you can't afford it?"

"Lucy, stop bein' so smart. I dun't wunt you in the show and here you were tonight, in the show."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I had the worst night of my life tonight being chased around by a strange man. Who was that, anyway?"

"That was Renita's dancin' partner, Ramon. What did you with Renita? She's not in the buildin' and I have a feelin' you had sumthin' to do with it."

"Well, I had Fred take her somewhere. She's safe and will be brought back to her hotel right away."

"Lucy, I just...I can't believe..." Ricky couldn't get the words out to how he was feeling. He wanted to yell at Lucy and scold her, but he also wanted to take her in his arms and show her how much he loved her. He got up from the couch and tried to figure out what he wanted.

Lucy sat up and stood up slowly as she looked at her husband. She was frustrated by what he was trying to say to her. She decided to challenge him, just like she always did.

"What, Ricky? What can't you believe?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Ricky turned around to face his wife, ready to answer her, but wasn't ready for what saw. Her hair was a bit mussed and her dress looked even better on her as she stood up and faced him. His heart started to race and he knew what he wanted his next move to be. He knew he didn't need any words and just wanted Lucy.

He strode fast up to her and took her in his arms. He plunged his tongue forcefully into his wife's mouth, not asking for permission, like he usually did. He felt and heard her moan into his mouth and that just spurred him on even more. He ravaged Lucy's mouth, spun their two bodies around and slammed her body against the door. He was completely turned on by his wife and her actions and knew he needed her.

During this moment, Lucy's mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. With every action that her husband was completing, she was getting turned on even more. After he pushed her up against the door, she tore at his tuxedo jacket and pushed it down his shoulders violently. She felt Ricky pin her body against the door with his own as he placed his lips on her neck and began to kiss and suck her porcelain flesh. She wiggled her body up and down against his and couldn't take any more of this pleasure, but knew she had to have more or she wouldn't make it. Her breathing became loud and labored and she moaned, which she knew would encourage her husband to keep up what he was doing to her.

The two of them knew that they had never been this wild. During the times in their marriage that they were together, they would have passion, yes, but never to this extreme. This experience was something that the two of them needed to express and it would be in this dressing room, right here, right now. Never had the two of them gone through something so rough, yet so full of love in their lives.

Lucy's body was on fire and she wanted to give some of that same feeling to Ricky. She pushed his body back far enough to give her access to his tuxedo shirt. She didn't know what came over her when she grabbed it by the middle and ripped it off. The buttons went everywhere and Ricky growled at this maneuver. He grabbed her up in his arms and moved her back over to the couch. As they stumbled over to the couch, their lips never leaving the other's, he had worked her dress off and she had gotten his pants and boxers off of him. They were ready for each other and not a moment too soon.

Ricky sat down on the couch and had Lucy straddle him. Neither of them could wait and Ricky slid himself into Lucy quickly and fully. Lucy lifted herself up and down on him, while moaning his name. Ricky pushed at her bottom, keeping the thrusts consistent. Lucy bit her husband's neck to keep herself from screaming just in case anyone walked by. As hard as she tried, she couldn't keep silent any longer.

"Oh, yes! Yes, yes, Ricky! Oh my God, harder! That's it!" screamed Lucy.

"Oh Lucy, mi amor!" yelled Ricky, not caring how loud he got with her. In his foggy mind, he knew that the orchestra was playing out in the main hall and that no one would hear them.

After several moments of going at it, Lucy felt herself coming and knew that her husband would follow soon after. She let out a yell and came undone. She felt her husband release around her and felt the tension leave his body.

Lucy got off of Ricky's lap and landed next to him on the couch. Both laid next to each other for several moments, trying to catch their breath. They both wiped the sweat off of their foreheads that had developed from their unbelievable passion. After they had calmed themselves down, they looked at each other, first in disbelief and then broke into a fit of laughter.

"I can't believe we just did that...like that," said Lucy, still trying to catch her breath.

"I couln't help myself. You looked amazin' and a animal inside of me took over," said Ricky, while taking a blanket that he had on top of the couch. He made sure that his wife was covered up and comfortable.

We've never been like that before, Ricky."

"Well, there's a firs' time for everythin'," said Ricky, with a mischievous look on his face.

Lucy didn't know how to respond to his comment, but instead kissed his sweaty shoulder and gave him a dazzling smile. Ricky responded by kissing his wife's forehead and then bring his forehead down to hers. It was a beautiful moment and neither wanted it to end.

Reluctantly, Ricky decided to break the afterglow moment, got up from the couch and helped his wife stand up. He went to his closet and found a new shirt to wear since the last one he had on was practically ripped to shreds. At this moment, Lucy dropped the blanket away from her, strut over to her crumpled dress on the floor and while keeping her back to her husband, slowly put her dress on. She motioned for him to come and help her zip it back up. He sauntered over to her slowly, like a predator stalking his prey. He put his hands on her shoulders and slowly kissed the back of her neck for a few seconds. As he zipped up the dress, he knew that their night wasn't ending in this dressing room, but just beginning.


End file.
